Roommate Wanted
by moonsaultsandmischief
Summary: Deanna just needed someone to cover the other half of the rent. Castiel was not expecting much from his new roommate, and just hoped that he wouldn't be as bad as his brothers. However this never occurred to him. Human AU. Female Dean Winchester. Potential Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

This started as a school assignment and became break up therapy and grew.

Two bedroom apartment, two bath, half the rent, half the utilities and half the groceries. Call or text D. Winchester at 866-907-3235.

Castiel Godson looked at the flier with great interest. His lease was ending at his current residence, and he no longer wished to reside there. He read the rest of the details on the piece of paper in his hand. The deal seemed to be good. Growing up (or surviving) with three older brothers made him prepared for any situation. Michael and Luke were difficult to get along with, and Gabriel's pranks were not a laughing matter. So he should be able to live with whomever this D. Winchester is. Not seeing anything else that looked promising on the bulletin board, he turned around and put the flier in his pocket.

Not knowing what kind of schedule this D. Winchester might have, he decided to send the message later. With his "people skills" being rusty, calling was out of the question.

"One coffee for Clarence!" shouted the barista in the coffee shop, Meg. Castiel didn't understand why she called him that, but it didn't stop him from going to Fiendish Delights. Mainly because it was right next to the bookstore that he worked at. He looked at the watch on his wrist, he had better get in the store before his boss, Zachariah became even more intolerable than usual.

Once in the store, he could already hear Zachariah berating one of his younger co-workers for some small infraction. He really didn't know how he'd lasted working there for so long, the amount of people that have passed through Garrison's Books in the time that Castiel had worked there, surely had to create some sort of record.

Not wanting to get caught in the middle of Zachariah's wrath, often petty, he decided to go ahead and get that message to Winchester. Better this way anyway, hopefully not too many people have had interest in the room, he really would rather avoid sharing a space with any of his brothers if he couldn't find new lodgings. Being the youngest of the brothers had not endeared them to be entirely kind.

 **Hello, my name is Castiel Godson, and I had found your flier looking for a new roommate. I am interested and able to meet with you/move in as soon as possible. You can get back to me at this number.**

Castiel reread his text a few times, and found that it was sufficient. He hit send and went to work.

"You know, I'm really glad you put up those fliers. That's a great step to start move."

"Jo. Just don't. I just can't handle the rent on my own," Deanna said before taking a drink, and staring down into her glass. She didn't want to go down that road.

Her little brother, Sammy, and her closest friends, Charlie and Jo were always trying to get her to talk about what happened between her and Lisa. But she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to _think_ about it. All Deanna wanted was to drown her sorrows.

She just wanted to stop hurting so damn much.

Deanna was taking her day off to post fliers, looking for a roommate to cover the other half of the expenses that her bartender paycheck couldn't fully cover. She liked her job, and it did enough for her. The tips were great. Music was good. And every once in awhile she even got to punch some drunk asshole who thought that feeling some girl up was good flirting. With nothing better to do, she had decided to go to the Roadhouse, bug Jo, and get some free drinks. She wasn't really looking to get drunk, but that happy place where nothing hurts. She was no lightweight, and this was a time she kinda wished she was.

Jo dried a few empty glasses. "You know we all just worry about you," she explained.

"You guys can all take your worrying and shove it somewhere else. I'm fine."

Jo scoffed. "So says your fourth drink tonight."

Who cared about quantity when there was good quality.

Deanna shrugged. "So what if I can out drink a frat house? I can hold my liquor. No big deal. "

Jo just gave Deanna a look that said she wasn't buying her bullshit. She had seen that look on Ellen too many times before.

"Stop that. You look like your mother."

"And what's wrong with that, missy?" Ellen suddenly appeared behind her.

Deanna froze for a second before turning around and answering, "Nothing at all."

That only brought the same look that Jo was giving her, from the original person who made it the typical How To Deal With Deanna Winchester look. She was just glad that Ellen didn't push her. Ellen, who was their boss at the Roadhouse, half bar and half restaurant. She and Jo were bartenders there for a couple of years now.

She noticed that despite the comment Jo gave her a fresh drink, she took it ready to make an escape from the woman that is almost a second mother to her.

"Good to see you Ellen, but there's something over there that I have my eye on, and I'm gonna take advantage of not having a roommate right now. I'll see you two tomorrow."

With that Deanna hopped off the bar stool and went towards the guy she was eyeing all night. She knew that he was looking at her all night from watching the mirror on the bar wall. An easy catch tonight, just what she needs.

Both mother and daughter watched as Deanna made her move. That guy had no chance.

"I worry about that girl sometimes." Ellen sighed.

"I know mom. Me too."

With that they saw as Deanna finished her drink and led the guy by the hand and out the doors.

She didn't even notice that her phone went off with a text.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon Deanna woke up to her phones alarm going off. She groaned at the annoying sound, searching the floor for her discarded pants. She finally shut off the offending noise and tried to bury herself under her covers. After another three rings she finally decided to get up. She just grabbed one of her baggy shirts that was thrown around her room, and put that on.

Pulling her hair back from her face, she noticed that she was alone. She didn't hear any noise coming from the rest of the apartment. Thinking back to the night before she remembered how the night went. A satisfied smile filled her face. She was probably never gonna see... Brett... Brad...no Chad... It didn't matter what his name was, they both got what they wanted last night. She was glad she didn't have to bother with the awkward morning after small talk, and she was saved having to kick him out.

Her alarm tried to go off again, until she turned it off completely. She saw that she had some messages but figured she'd look at them later.

In her kitchen she set the coffee maker to brew, checked the time, and went for a shower. The hot water felt like the closest thing to heaven she will probably ever feel.

Once dressed, makeup done, and drinking her coffee with some pop-tarts, Deanna finally began looking at her messages. One from Sam wondering how she is, Jo telling her to be safe, Charlie asking when they should binge some more Game of Thrones, and one from a number she didn't know.

Surprised at already having a response for a roommate, she had to read it twice.

Castiel.

 _What the hell kind of name is that?_

If there was no other offers through the day, she would text him back. She wanted to get this new roommate thing done and over with.

Castiel sat through today's shift reading a book on bees and beekeeping. It was nearly a full day after sending that message regarding his interest to moving. He tried not to get too worried about not having been replied to, but he didn't want to get his expectations too high either. He began to wonder if he should probably be looking at other moving possibilities, if this didn't come to fruition.

Castiel was limited in his options. He could look into a townhome, but likely he couldn't fully afford one on his own. Each of his brothers had their own place with room to accommodate him. But if he wanted to survive to an old age and his sanity intact living with his brothers was not an option he was willing to consider. It would be chaos. There was the case of the twins with their never ending rivalry and constant desire to one up each other was a feud that Castiel had an entire lifetime of witnessing. He had avoided taking a side throughout most of his life and still intended on keeping his position as neutral. Living with either Michael or Luke would be a definite choosing of sides and it would only make him and his father age faster. And resort to drinking to cope.

A complete contrast to the twins, Gabriel was the more cheerful, free spirited of the four and had a knack for pranks and fulfilling himself in his hedonistic lifestyle. His love for parties and the endless amount of sugar that he consumed would not be in agreement with the kind of life that Castiel wanted.

He couldn't burden his father either. Not because his father didn't love him: Chuck had unconditional love for all his children. Castiel knew that he still had a home to go to for the holidays, that he would always be welcomed with open arms. But the poor man is retired from his management job years ago and from raising four boys by himself. He deserved peace and solitude, after almost twenty five full years of chaos. Going back home was a last resort, only after living in his car for at least a year.

For the moment he would just have to sit and wait it out. That he could do, he was a patient

man. But he would only wait a few days.

Deanna sat with her laptop on her legs in her bed. She was trying to find somethings on this Castiel Godson online, but it proved to be difficult. Not even a _Facebook_ profile came up. Luckily, she knew exactly who could help her. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey Deanna," her brother answered after the first ring.

"Heya Sammy, can you do me a favor?"

"I will not go get you tampons again."

"I don't need you to do that, you ass."

"Why should I help you?"

"I raised you,"

"What do you need Deanna?"

"I need you to hack some databases, and do a background on a Castiel Godson."

"Why?" Sam immediately questioned.

"He answered my flier and I need to know that he won't murder me in my sleep."

Sam sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you!"

"Just give me a few minutes."

"Awesome." Deanna smiled, hanging up the phone.

True to his word, Sam called Deanna back half an hour later.

"So get this, looks like he checks out. Clean record. Works at a bookstore, owns his car, looks like his rental lease is up, not even a traffic ticket."

"Looks like I've got me a new roomie."

"Wait, you're not even gonna meet him first?" Sam asked, "What if he's a creep?"

"Nope, that's why I have you doing vaguely illegal things for me, Sammy."

"You're impossible."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Jerk."

"Well it looks like I'm gonna get my tips back, so don't you worry little brother, I'll pay for you to get that stick out of your ass."

"I'm gonna be there when he moves in. And that's that."

"Bring me pie when you come over. He moves in in two days."

" _Deanna_!"

"Bye Sammy!" Deanna said all too cheerfully and with that, she hung up. And Sam just looked at his phone in frustration. He just knew that somehow his sister would be the death of him.

Castiel was at home and while finishing up the chapter he was on in his book of bees when he finally received a text from Winchester that he was approved to move in. He thanked him and got the address in return and the request to start in two days. He agreed to it.

Castiel was not an over sentimental person, his belongings consisting of the essentials. His decor probably would be best described as minimalist. This made it easy for him to pack and get his possessions ready to go with as little fuss as possible.

Castiel's phone vibrated, the screen lighting up with the notification that it was his brother Gabriel calling. He knew if he didn't answer, his brother would continue calling and calling until Castiel gave in. Or Gabriel would show up at his door.

He took a deep breath and slid his thumb across the screen.

"Hello Gabriel," he greeted his brother.

"Cassie!" Gabriel exclaimed a little bit too loudly, causing Castiel to wince and slightly hold the phone away from his ear. "My favorite brother!"

"How are you?"

"So, I'm driving around town and I see this..." Gabriel's voice faded away as Castiel kept on packing and only responded positively during the small silences his brother would stop to eat one of the many candies that Castiel knew that Gabriel carried with him.

It was Gabe calling his name repeatedly that brought him out of his packing haze.

"What's new with you, little brother?"

"I am packing."

"Did someone finally find a new home?"

"Yes."

"Party at Cassie's new digs!"

"Gabriel, please let me move in before you make plans."

"Fine, fine. We'll do this your way. But after you're moved in, you know the fam is gonna wanna see where baby Cassie lives."

"Brother, please."

"Talk to you later, little bro." And his brother hung up.

Castiel proceed to load his car, a tan 78' Lincoln Continental. Ready to move the next day.

Thanks for the awesome comments everyone! Keep them coming please!


	3. Chapter 3

And they meet!

Castiel found the apartment with ease. He also conveniently found an empty parking space next to a muscle car, that he hoped would be his from now on. He debated whether to go ahead and bring somethings in with him or to just go and meet his new roommate first. It would probably be best to meet him before bringing something in incase they immediately did not find each other agreeable.

Rather than ringing the bell, he knocked on the door and he waited.

He didn't expect the giant of a man answered the apartment door.

Castiel craned his neck to look upwards. The man had a good four inches on his already six foot stature, the mans brown hair down to his shoulders and dressed in a flannel, work boots, and jeans. Castiel assumed this must be his new roommate.

"Hello, you must be D. Winchester?"

"No. Sorry, but you've got the right place. Hi, I'm Sam."

"Castiel. Nice to meet you." he introduced himself.

"So let's get you to meet your new roommate. Good luck, you're gonna need it."

Castiel was slightly confused at the man's well wishes, but decided to continue on. They entered the apartment. He took to looking around first, the rooms were on opposite sides of a small hallway he could see. There was a decent kitchen and the living room was spacious enough in his opinion. There was some sort of rock music playing in the background, and a blonde haired woman sitting on the sofa with her legs tucked under her while holding a beer. She was looking intently on the screen of the laptop in front of her.

"Deanna, get off my laptop."

"You left it open right here, of course I'm gonna get on it."

"Well, get off it. And turn the music down."

"What have I said about disrespecting Led Zeppelin?"

Cas looked at the bickering pair, "So are you two together?" he asked.

Both siblings were taken aback immediately.

The mortified " _What?!_ No!" from Deanna overlapped with the equally disgusted "Why does everyone think that?!" from Sam.

"Sasquatch here is my brother."

"Oh," was all Castiel could say. "I'm sorry, my mistake."

"Don't worry about it. Sorry about my sister, but i guess you'll just have to get used to it, seeing that you're moving in with her and all." Deanna just gave a shit eating grin.

It was at this moment that everything came together. Castiel wasn't sure what to expect of his new roommate, but he sure was not expecting to move in with a woman.

Finally detaching herself from her brothers laptop, Deanna finally got a look at the guy that she was about to be living with.

He looked like a runner, lean but still strong, and was slightly taller than her five foot ten, but still shorter than her six foot four brother. His hair was black, short and messy, but what really caught her eyes were his. As cheesy as it sounds, she felt that heavenly blue was the only way to describe their color. There was faint stubble on his face, and honestly she was not expecting the voice that came out of him. Deep, rough and a bit like he had gargled gravel. Finally she asked the question that had been on her mind since he had first texted her.

"So how do you get a name like Castiel?"

"Deanna," her brother admonished her.

"What? I've been wondering."

"Growing up my family was quite religious. My siblings and I are named after angels. Rather we all used to be. Years ago Luke changed his name, at birth he was named Lucifer. Being the youngest, I did not know what his younger years were like, but I hypothesize his childhood was not as desirable as it could have been."

Deanna blinked in surprise, not expecting the response. "Well, that answers my question." She stood up placing her beer on the ottoman table before her and walked up to Castiel smiling and sticked her hand out to shake his, "So mi casa es su casa and all that jazz."

"Thank you." He replied taking her hand into his. A stranger to most social cues, Castiel was certain that this likely wasn't how most people went about when entering a cohabitation agreement. Nonetheless he had agreed to live with D. Winchester and he would keep to his word. Surely she wouldn't be as bad as his brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait everyone, chapter five just has me stumped atm, and I've been working a lot. Hopefully the wait won't be too long for the next chapter, but keep the reviews coming they fuel me.

Four months before.

" _Deanna, please let me in," Lisa begged as she leaned against the door, desperately jiggling the locked doorknob._

" _Go fuck yourself," Deanna yelled from in the bathroom, trying but failing to not cry._

" _Please, let me explain,"_

" _Explain what? There's a positive pregnancy test in here and I know sure as hell that it ain't mine. And I know science hasn't made it possible for me to knock you up. What else am I supposed to think?!"_

" _We can talk about this."_

 _What?! How I'm now supposed to pretend that you didn't go screw someone else, and forgot a goddamn condom!_

" _It was an accident!"_

" _No an accident is using whiskey when I meant vodka, not throwing away three and a half years together to jump on some dick!"_

" _Deanna... please." Lisa cried, tears going down her face._

" _Get out. Just get out."_

 _Deanna listened as Lisa's footsteps got farther, until the jingle of keys and the front door closed. She didn't leave the bathroom, but sank down to the floor and buried her head to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt the hot tears at threaten to leave the corners of her eyes but didn't want to let them fall. She wanted to destroy something, the way she felt her life was destroyed._

 _The next day she found herself at her Uncle Bobby's salvage yard. He took one look at her face and handed her a crowbar._

" _Take your pick," was all he said._

 _When she was done with that car, there was no chance of it ever being driven again. She was sore and exhausted, her face covered in tears, her body in sweat. She sat on the hood of the beat up hunk of junk she just demolished, staring at the ground. Deanna didn't notice her giant, little brother until he sat next to her. He handed her some tissues wordlessly, she took them and wiped her face, blew her nose. Sam wrapped an arm around his older sister, and she leaned against him._

 _After a while he finally spoke, "I'll call Ellen, and you stay at my place for as long as you need. I'll message_ _ **her**_ _to tell her to pack up and move out of your place. And I'll be there to get her key."_

 _He had to strain to hear her dejected reply, "Thank you, Sammy."_

 _It took the next two days to get Lisa to move out of the apartment. The day after Deanna left Sam's couch for her bed, which she had found the sheets changed and any clue that she used to live with someone else were non-existent._

 _After that became a mixture of days, booze and nameless bodies passing through her doors. It was Jo that would call her to say that she worked that night. Deanna would drag her body through the shower and put on her customer service face and brave the Roadhouse. Her tips suffered a bit, drunk guys want a smile to go with the tits they stare at. Instead they got a dead inside bartender that was more likely to toss their drink on them than serve them it._

 _Deanna could very well handle her own expenses but rent was hard. With Lisa they had both their incomes, and now Sam helped for two months, and even Jo and Ellen helped with another. She couldn't keep letting them give her money. It was actually Charlie that got the idea to put up a few notices here and there. Charlie said she could put it online too, but Deanna didn't want to go to that much trouble. She just really hoped that no weirdos or creeps answered._


End file.
